We'll See About That
by Metha S
Summary: Di airship Lindblum, Lightning bertemu lagi dengan Cid Raines yang ternyata adalah mantan teman masa kecilnya, mantan teman sekolah, mantan teman kerja, dan mantan. Mantan. Ketika takdir semakin mendekatkan mereka, apakah Lightning bisa membendung perasaan yang kembali lagi? LightXCid. In game. BEWARE SPOILER!


Sinopsis:

Di airship Lindblum, Lightning bertemu lagi dengan Cid Raines yang ternyata adalah mantan teman masa kecilnya, mantan teman sekolah, mantan teman kerja, dan mantan. Mantan. Ketika takdir semakin mendekatkan mereka, apakah Lightning bisa membendung perasaan yang kembali lagi? LightXCid. In game. BEWARE SPOILER!

* * *

 _A/N: Setelah nonton pertarungan one on one antara Lightning VS Cid, aku kecewa. Soalnya kukira bakal ada yang romantis-romantisnya di antara mereka. Eh nggak ada. Yaahhh…_

 _JADI kubuatin nih yang romantis-romantis. Wkwkk. Setelah Square menghancurkan OTP-ku (NoctisXLight) karena Noctis munculnya di FFXV dan dia bahkan udah tunangan sama Luna, aku pindah ke OTP baru. Here it is! CidXLight. Please don't kill me._

 _Awright. Here goes!_

* * *

 **WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT**

 **(Lihat Saja Nanti)**

* * *

Lightning Farron tersenyum memandang wajah tertidur Hope. Anak itu tampak sangat damai dan nyaman. Setelah apa yang dia alami, bisa tidur dalam keadaan setenang ini adalah berkah tersendiri baginya dan Lightning. Lightning tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini. Hope sudah aman sekarang. Itu yang terpenting. Lightning menyibak poni perak Hope dan mengecup keningnya.

Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan kabin peristirahatan Lindblum. Dia belum lelah, dan insting tentaranya memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Kalau dia tidak keluar sebentar dan memeriksa sekitaran, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Lightning benci keadaannya yang begini, tapi dia sudah berhasil bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun darinya. Bukan berarti dia curiga Lindblum ini aslinya _airship_ musuh atau apa. Apalagi ada Cid di sini.

 _Cid…_

Dia tidak sadar ketika perjalanannya membawanya ke balkon yang menjorok ke udara. Lightning berdiri di balik pagar pembatasnya, bersandar sedikit pada susuran yang dingin dan memandang Cocoon malam hari. Lampu-lampu berkerlip mirip jutaan bintang, bahkan jauh lebih terang dari bintang. Angin malam berembus menyapu rambut merah jambunya dan selendang merah di bahunya. Malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dari kemarin. Lightning merasakan getaran kecil merambati kulitnya hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Instingnya bekerja ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Lightning menghunus _gunblade_ -nya dan berputar cepat. Bilah _gunblade_ -nya nyaris menggorok leher lelaki _itu_ —oh, demi fal'Cie! Dari sebegitu banyak lelaki di _airship_ ini, haruskah Cid Raines yang terhormat yang memergokinya di balkon sialan ini?

"Tidak mengejutkan," kata Cid. "Kau masih setajam dulu."

Lightning menurunkan pedangnya dan menyimpannya lagi. Pipinya panas walau udara masih tetap dingin.

Cid berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki super tinggi itu tidak menguarkan aura kejahatan atau pembataian seperti lelaki-lelaki PSICOM di luar sana. Bahkan dilihat dari penampilannya saja, Lightning tahu Cid jauh dari kata 'raksasa konyol' yang biasanya melekat pada Snow—soalnya mereka sama-sama besar dan tinggi.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Cid. Matanya terfokus pada langit malam. "Seharusnya kau istirahat saja."

"Aku belum lelah," jawab Lightning cepat, beringsut sedikit menjauhi Cid.

"Aku tahu ini berat. Jadi l'Cie dan diburu pemerintah." Mata Cid masih menerawang. Lightning diam-diam bersyukur lelaki itu tidak melihatnya karena dengan demikian dia bisa tahu bahwa Lightning menyukai matanya. _Masih_ menyukai matanya. "Tapi aku—kami akan membantumu."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Lightning meracau. "Kenapa? Kenapa membantu kami? Kau tidak takut pada l'Cie? Seperti para penduduk Cocoon lainnya?"

Cid mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa harus takut? L'Cie juga manusia. Dan l'Cie yang ada di sampingku sekarang adalah _kau_."

Wajah Lightning bersemu merah. Dia segera menunduk memandangi kakinya sendiri yang oh-begitu-tidak-menarik. Dia lebih menyukai mata abu-abu Cid. Sungguh.

"Setelah sekian lama, siapa yang tahu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara ini."

Lightning melirik lelaki itu, heran apakah Cid sudah gila atau hanya berusaha terdengar… romantis? Sial. Lelaki itu memang paling pandai merangkai yang romantis-romantis—alasan kenapa dulu Lightning bersedia menjadi _miliknya_.

"Aku masih ingat," ujar Cid, menatap tajam mata biru Lightning. "Saat kau menghilang dari sekolah, Claire."

Sesuatu dalam tubuh Lightning terbakar habis berkat penyebutan nama aslinya.

"Aku tidak menghilang," bantah Lightning. "Aku berhenti sekolah."

"Ya, kau berhenti sekolah," lanjut Cid dengan nostalgia dalam nada bicaranya. Dia menyingkirkan anak rambut hitam pekatnya dari mata kirinya. "Tepat setelah ibumu meninggal, kau berhenti sekolah. Aku… aku kira kau… tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Kukira… aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar."

Lightning mengerjap. "Bukan begitu, Cid. Aku punya alasan lain."

"Aku terus mencarimu." Tiba-tiba Cid mencengkeram susuran balkon, lalu dia menggebraknya. "Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Yang ada dalam pikiranku waktu itu, kau berhenti sekolah gara-gara aku. Itu saja."

Lightning mendesah. Dia tidak suka diingatkan lagi pada masa lalunya. "Kau kan bisa saja datang ke rumahku? Aku memang berhenti sekolah, tapi aku tidak pindah rumah. Kau tidak pernah datang ke rumahku. Malahan..." Dia menjeda dirinya sendiri, lalu, "Kau yang pindah rumah."

Cid tertawa pelan—tawa yang membuat jantung Lightning berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. "Salahkan orangtuaku. Namun lihat sisi baiknya. Kita akhirnya bertemu lagi di sekolah militer itu setelah aku lulus SMA."

"Ya. Aku si kadet kacung dan kau si calon brigadir jendral. Perbedaan yang mengerikan. Syukur saja aku bisa cepat dapat pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana aku akan membiayai hidupku dan adikku." Lightning menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang nyaris tampak.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku," sahut Cid. Ada tawa dan senyum lembut di matanya, hal yang membuat Lightning tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah salah mencintai orang ini. Dulu dan kini.

"Mana mungkin kadet yang sedang bertugas boleh berinteraksi dengan calon pemimpin Cavalry?"

"Tahu tidak? Aku masih tidak paham kenapa aku bisa lulus cepat dan naik pangkat seperti naik tangga. Cukup mudah. Sampai rasanya aku seperti tidak mengerahkan apa-apa."

"Oh." Lightning tersenyum kecil. Kali ini dia tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Jelas begitu. Kau berpendidikan, berkarisma, populer, berada. Sementara aku cuma tentara rendahan."

"Aku tahu kau dulu bergabung dalam _groupie_ Raines."

"Cih. Siapa orang tolol yang mau bergabung dengan grup macam itu." Lightning bersedekap tapi tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Dan kau bilang namamu bukan Claire," ujar Cid, ikut tertawa kecil.

"Namaku Lightning. Itu nama yang kugunakan dalam dunia kerja."

"Oh, ya? Bahkan adikmu memanggilmu Lightning."

"Dan semua orang memanggilmu Raines."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suasana yang tadinya begitu nyaman dan penuh gurauan mendadak berubah mencekam. Lightning menelan ludahnya. Jemarinya di susuran tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Melirik, dia mendapati tangan Cid telah membungkusnya. Lightning ingin sekali membebaskan tangannya, tapi ada perasaan tak tega dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang begitu mengkhianati.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu dan akan kukatakan lagi sampai Cocoon jatuh dari langit sekalipun: Aku mencintaimu, Claire Farron." Cid mengeratkan genggamannya.

Jantung Lightning seperti baru diiris-iris. Dia berkata pelan, berusaha tegas, "Cid, relakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi. Kita memang pernah bersama, tapi semuanya sudah usai sekarang."

"Aku sudah mencobanya," bisik Cid di sela-sela tarikan napasnya yang berat. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa."

Lightning membuang wajah darinya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk cinta-cintaan lagi dengan mantan! Masih ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan seperti apakah Sazh dan Vanille baik-baik saja? Apakah Dysley itu sinting atau cuma mabuk? Apakah ini itu dan lain-lain? Semuanya masih lebih penting daripada cinta-cintaan!

Jadi dia melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi—berbalik dan melenggang ke pintu balkon. Namun matanya terasa perih dan jantungnya seperti nyaris berhenti berdetak saat Cid menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Lightning bersandar pada dada Cid. Dia bisa mendengar debar jantung lelaki itu—keras dan berpacu. Wajahnya mendidih sampai rasanya asap panas akan meledak keluar dari telinganya.

Cid mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lightning. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, napas mereka saling beradu. Lightning berdebar-debar, tegang sampai nyaris pingsan.

"Claire, maafkan aku," bisik Cid.

Kenapa pula dia harus minta maaf? Namun Lightning terlalu tenggelam dalam pelukan itu. Dalam kehangatan seorang Cid Raines yang dia cintai. Yang dia campakan. Yang dia sakiti. Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah pacaran. Seharusnya Lightning menolak pengakuan cinta Cid bertahun-tahun lalu. Seharusnya... Seharusnya dia tidak usah mengenal Cid.

Cinta membuatnya lemah. Kasih sayang, belas kasih, ampun. Lightning Farron telah mengubur seluruh perasaan itu jauh di dasar hatinya.

Lightning membebaskan diri dari pelukan Cid. Dia tak mampu menatap mata Cid lagi, takut kalau mata Cid akan menyihirnya ke dalam salah satu kenangan saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi sekarang," katanya pelan, menahan panas yang seperti api neraka di wajahnya. "Aku l'Cie dan kau anggota Sanctum. Tugasmu adalah membunuhku."

"Kau harus memenuhi Focus-mu," seru Cid, menggenggam tangan Lightning lagi.

"Aku akan jadi kristal. Itu maumu?" Lightning menyeringai, tapi jantungnya kembali berdarah. Dia melangkah menuju pintu balkon lagi, berharap Cid tidak akan menghalanginya lagi

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi begitu kau terbangun dari stasis kristalmu."

Lightning membeliak. Cid ini bodoh atau apa? Andaipun Lightning bisa bangun dari stasis kristalnya, pasti butuh ratusan tahun. Cid jelas sudah mati duluan. Memangnya dia mau terus melajang sampai mati?

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa l'Cie bisa saja terbangun dari stasis kristal mereka?" tanya Lighting lantang, menahan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk Cid dan menciumnya sampai semaput.

"Fang memberitahuku."

 _Oh, Fang._ Lightning tidak suka Cid menyebutkan nama Fang dengan begitu entengnya seolah mereka adalah sahabat terbaik. Oh, sialan! Ini kecemburuan! Cid kan bebas menyebut nama perempuan mana saja dengan cara apa saja. Itu haknya, sebab Cid bukan milik Lightning lagi.

Ya, kan?

Kan?

"Jangan menungguku—"

"Saat kau bangun nanti," Cid menyelanya keras dan lantang, "maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Lightning mengangkat bahunya. Cid sudah gila.

"Lihat saja nanti," katanya, dan dia meninggalkan balkon secepat yang dia bisa.

Dia kembali ke kabin peristirahatan dengan keletihan di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah keletihan ini berasal dari kurangnya istirahat atau karena diingatkan kembali pada masa lalu. Cid memang seorang brigadir jendral sekarang, tapi dia tetap lelaki yang pernah menempati posisi istimewa di hati Lightning. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Lightning malu dan menyesal. Menyesal karena setelah begitu lama, dia masih memimpikan hangat kasih sayang Cid. Seperti dulu.

"Oh. Lihat siapa yang akhirnya balik. Sudah capek, Non?"

Lightning memindai seisi kabin yang remang-remang ketika mendengar suara itu. Ranjang-ranjang ditempati para tamu spesial Lindblum—Snow yang molor dan ngorok seakan dunia saat ini sedang damai-damainya, juga Hope yang meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Namun ada dua ranjang kosong. Jelas satu milik Lightning dan satunya...

"Kok bengong? Mencariku?"

Dia muncul—gadis muda berkulit gelap dengan rambut hitam awut-awutan. Matanya kecil, mirip mata orang mengantuk. Fang melangkah dari kanan Lightning, bersedekap dan menyeringai.

"Aku dengar omonganmu dan Cid tadi," katanya. "Romantis banget sampai aku pengin muntah."

Lightning mengabaikannya. Cewek bernama Fang ini memang paling cerdas menghancurkan suasana hati. Lightning melangkah ke ranjangnya yang terletak di samping ranjang Hope, duduk dan melepas sepatu botnya.

"Aduh. Kau ini. Mengabaikanku begitu saja kayak aku ini kecoa," lanjut Fang, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri menjulang di sebelah Lightning.

Lightning mendesis dan meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya. Matanya diarahkan pada Hope yang menguik dalam tidurnya.

Fang malah tergelak. Lightning memberinya acungan tinju dan Fang buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ups. Sori, Non." Fang mengedipkan satu matanya, menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Tidur sana, Fang. Aku lelah," desah Lightning pelan. Dia berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau benar-benar cewek beruntung." Fang berkelakar. Lightning bisa merasakan ujung ranjangnya melesak menerima berat badan Fang. "Sejak aku naik ke kapal ini, si Cid suka cerita soal mantannya yang namanya Claire. Claire cantik lah, pintar lah, kuat lah. Dan ternyata si Claire ini kau. Aku kaget, Non."

"Kau dengar apa saja tadi?" tanya Lightning, masih menutup mata.

"Yah soal Cid minta balikan lagi denganmu. Klise, ya? Tapi begitulah cinta. Klise banget, tapi tetap diminati."

Lightning mendengus. "Sudahlah. Malam, Fang." Dia berguling memunggungi Fang.

"Hmm. Sopan banget." Terdengar derik pelan dari ujung ranjang Lightning, menandakan Fang sudah beranjak dari sana. "Kalau aku akan merobek langit demi Vanille, Cid akan mengais Cocoon dan Gran Pulse sekalian dengan jarinya demi kau."

Lightning mendelik.

"Dia sempat bilang gitu." Ucapan Fang diikuti tawa kecil. "Dasar cowok edan. Yah semua cowok begitu kalau sudah kasmaran." Dia terkikik pelan lagi. "Malam, Non."

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Lalu keheningan yang panjang melingkupi kabin peristirahatan. Lightning mengulang kembali ucapan Fang barusan. _Cowok edan_. Cid memang cocok dengan predikat itu. Lightning berguling terlentang dan tersenyum, memandang langit-langit yang entah kenapa kini dipenuhi lukisan wajah Cid. Mata abu-abunya, rambut hitam lembutnya... Lightning menyentuh tanda l'Cie di dadanya.

"Lihat saja nanti," bisiknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan tertidur.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _A/N: Selesai juga. Semoga gak sekeju yang aku pikirkan. Yeah, aku gak gitu sering nulis romance sih._

 _Oh, ya, bagi yang heran kenapa si Fang omongannya begitu, aku bikin dia punya ciri khas tersendiri. Omongannya semi baku yang jadi pertanda dia bukan orang Cocoon._


End file.
